


Makeover Time

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Clothing, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ is always stylish; now he wants to make Drake look as good as he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Drake/JJ, Style,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Drake has always envied JJ’s effortless sense of style, even when he’s wondered about the practicalities of some of his partner’s outfits. Still, JJ wouldn’t be JJ is he didn’t insist on being bang up to date in terms of wearing the latest fashions. He makes Drake feel dowdy by comparison. Then again, JJ can get away with clothing choices and colors that would look ridiculous on anyone else. It’s like he’s just perfectly suited to being a style icon; the right build, coloring, and confidence needed to dress in a way that will inevitably draw a lot of attention.

For his part, Drake prefers to fade into the background; he’s not comfortable being looked at. JJ thrives on attention, but Drake isn’t as outgoing. He’s always considered himself to be rather ordinary, nothing to write home about, and he’s never been particularly popular with the ladies. JJ, despite being gay, seems to attract women like moths to a flame, for all the good it does them. He gets plenty of male attention too, but he’s too hung up on Dee to give them the time of day.

Or at least he was. Drake almost has to pinch himself every time it hits him again, because it’s not Dee that JJ’s interested in these days but Drake himself. He’s still having a bit of a hard time believing this thing between him and JJ is happening, it seems like a dream at times. It’s real though, and Drake can’t deny he’s enjoying it.

Now here they are, in an exclusive men’s boutique, and JJ is insistent that he’s buying Drake a new outfit for his birthday. Drake is a bit worried that his new lover will pick out something in pink, or peach, or some other outlandish and wholly impractical color, something that will make people stare at him, but he doesn’t. Drake breathes a sigh of relief even as he tells himself he should’ve had more faith in his partner.

The shirt is cream with sort of coppery stripes, the pants, well cut and mid-brown, and the jacket is butter-soft chocolate brown leather with a price tag that makes Drake’s eyes bug out.

“JJ, I can’t let you spend this much on me!”

“Of course you can, Drakey! I can easily afford it, and it brings out your eyes so well! You simply must have it, it could’ve been made for you!”

It’s no use arguing, Drake already knows he can’t win. Like it or not, JJ is intent on giving him a makeover. Smiling, Drake decides to just go with the flow; anything that makes JJ’s eyes shine that brightly can only be a good thing!

The End


End file.
